This new carnation plant originated in my greenhouse at Bloomfield, Colo., as the sport of White Elegance (unpatented) and was discovered by me on Apr. 6, 1973. The very unusual coloring of this flower prompted me to reproduce it by means of cuttings and the resulting plants have since been propagated, by cuttings, through several successive generations at Bloomfield, Colo., and at Denver, Colo., during the course of which its novel characteristics have been observed to hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new carnation variety is now being done on a commercial scale at Denver, Colo.